


Movie Night

by ShyWire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Movie Night, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWire/pseuds/ShyWire
Summary: What started as an innocent night of romcoms alone with Minseok soon devolves into him cumming on your face while he calls you dirty names.





	Movie Night

Minseok continued to fiddle with the remote buttons long after the first episode had been queued up. The dorm was immaculate: snacks had been laid out on the coffee table, and the rest of the members all bribed and encouraged to stay out drinking long into the night. It was set up to be the perfect night in and all he had to do was wait for you to show up. And despite his planning, Minseok was feeling especially nervous about your first date.

Most likely because you had no idea it _was_ a date.

Minseok could admit that his initial invite might have been slightly misleading. After all, the two of you had never hung out together alone. There were always at least a few other members hanging around who demanded your attention, Baekhyun and Jongin being the main culprits. So, when Minseok texted you about a movie night at the dorms, he was somewhat aware that it didn’t exactly come across as him asking you out.

Of course, that was intentional as well. Sure, he had picked up on a few signs that you might be interested in him. But on the off chance that he was wrong, Minseok wanted to be certain of your intentions before he asked you out for real. The last thing he wanted was to misread the situation and make things awkward by forcing you to turn him down. Tonight was more of a pre-first date. It would give Minseok a chance to see how well the two of you could get along without eight other buffers between you. Worst case scenario for the night would be a few hours of good television and snacks. Best case, however -

The sound of the doorbell broke Minseok out of his thoughts. He set down the remote and pulled out his phone to check the time. It was a few minutes early for the not-date, a good sign, in his opinion.

When he opened the door, Minseok was slightly surprised to find your arms filled with bags from the nearby gas station. “Ah, come in!” he fussed as he ushered you inside. He took a few of the bags as you slipped off your shoes, and lead you into the kitchen. “Any particular reason why you’ve come bearing gifts?”

“Well, I always seem to be raiding your fridge,” you replied, setting the last of the bags on the kitchen counter. “So, I figured the least I could do was bring drinks for everyone.” You suddenly noticed how quiet the dorm is. “Speaking of, where are the other guys?”

Minseok looked down, pretending to be focused on inspecting the nutrition label on one of the bottles. “I guess I should have mentioned earlier. The other boys weren’t too happy with my choice for tonight’s entertainment and decided to go out drinking instead.” Of course, that was only after he had provided them with his credit card and allowed them to run up a tab. But that particular detail wasn’t important right now.

“Oh? Is the movie you picked out that bad?” You elbowed Minseok in the side, laughing when he pretended to double over in pain. “You might end up watching it alone if that’s the case.”

Minseok shook his head. “Remember that ridiculous manga you made me read? _Absolute Boyfriend_?” In truth, he thought that it had been a very cute series. The idea of advanced robotics being used to create the perfect romantic partner was certainly interesting. However, he wasn’t ready to admit his fondness for romance comics to you just yet.

“You mean the one they recently turned into a drama?” You nod slowly, picking out a drink and opening it. “Yeah, I heard about it. There’s only a handful of episodes out right now though. Not nearly enough for a whole movie night.”

“Well, that’s technically true. But guess who managed to pull some strings and get his hands on all forty episodes?”

Your eyes slowly widened at the news. “Minseok, you didn’t!”

He had been hoping you would be excited by the surprise but wasn’t expecting to be pulled into your arms. Minseok felt his face grow warm as you buried your face into his chest and squealed out in delight. Not more than five minutes into the not-date and it was already going better than he expected. Of course, Minseok realized that most of your excitement had to do with the drama rather than a night alone with him. Even so he couldn’t ignore the way the hug lasted just a bit longer than necessary.

You pulled back from the hug. “So, what are we waiting for? Let’s get this marathon started.”

Minseok took a moment to readjust his sweatshirt once he had been released. “I’m going to get all of these drinks stored in the fridge first. You go make yourself at home in the living room and I’ll catch up soon.”

He watched you slip out of the kitchen, and only once he was alone did Minseok feel as though he could breathe freely. Being pressed so close to you had certainly been encouraging, but it also took him by surprise. And he wasn’t particularly fond of surprises. He always preferred to be in control, to know how things would play out.

Minseok sighed and opened the fridge to start putting away the drinks. Still, he supposed it only made sense that you were becoming comfortable enough to touch him. You had never shied away when Baekhyun or Jongdae would hang onto you. Perhaps it was simply an oversight on his part. From now on, he would try not to let any more innocent touches throw him so off balance.

Once the fridge was fully stocked, Minseok grabbed a single drink for himself and headed into the living room. “Kitchen is tidied up,” he announced. He couldn’t help but smile when he came around and saw you curled up in the middle of the couch in a nest of pillows. Not wanting to disturb you, he took a seat at the end where he had set the remote. “Ready to compare every single scene to what happens in the manga?”

Instead of being excited like he had expected, you stuck out your lower lip in a pout. “Why are you sitting all the way over there?” You kicked one of your legs out across the cushions and poked Minseok’s thigh with the tip of your socked foot. “I promise I don’t bite unless requested.”

“Oh hush,” Minseok huffed at your teasing. “I’m just not used to the couch being this empty is all.” This was the second time you had gone out of your way to touch him. He refused to only sit by and blush this time. Instead, he grabbed both your ankles and pulled your feet into his lap. “Comfortable?” he asked, trying to act as naturally as possible with one hand lingering on your leg.

For once you seem to be at a loss for words, a reaction that Minseok was quite proud to have inspired. So, you simply nodded and settled back into your pillow pile.

Over the next hour, the two of you became fully engrossed in the love triangle unfolding on the screen. But the warmth of your skin beneath Minseok’s hand made it difficult to focus on the plot.

His thumb began to rub small circles against your ankle to see how you would react. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye showed that you were smiling, although that might just have been because the male lead was on screen. Even so, he took the opportunity to let his fingers trail up and down your calf in what he hoped was an absent-minded manner.

Minseok froze as you began to fidget beside him. Instead of pulling away as he feared, you simply stretched out your legs before settling back down. His hands moved down to capture your feet and began to massage the soles through the fabric of your socks. This time he refused to look away from the television screen as his fingers began to rub out your stress from the past week.

He could already feel you squirming next to him again. You didn’t settle back down though. He could hear your labored breathing and suppressed whimpers, doing his best to keep down a smile of his own. Minseok had no idea that you would be this sensitive to something as simple as a foot massage. He could only imagine how you would react to his less delicate nature if things continued to go as well as they were. But that was a long -

_“Oh god.”_

Minseok stopped what he was doing to try and process what he had just heard. Had he really managed to make you moan out loud just from a foot massage? Not a soft, mousy moan either. No, it had been a deep, throaty moan that had made his cock twitch just from the sound of it. He had to have misheard you. But once he had paused the drama and turned to investigate your beet red face, he knew that he had heard right.

“Well now,” Minseok said slowly. His eyes searched your heated face for what felt like an eternity before the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

That guilty look of yours was too much to pass up on, he just had to tease you. “That was an interesting sound.”

“Oh, shut up, Min,” you grumbled. You grabbed for the closest pillow and tossed it at his face. Annoyingly, this just made him start to laugh. “You can stop mocking me any second now, thank you.”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Minseok asked in between giggles. He couldn’t help but press your buttons. It was an awkward moment, and he had learned long ago that the best way to get through such times was with laughter. Plus, he figured it would be better to keep the focus on you. Maybe that way you wouldn’t notice how he had pressed the pillow down into his lap to hide the way your moan had begun to affect him. “I wouldn’t mind making you moan like that again.”

He had expected those words to earn him a slew of bad names and a few light punches to the arm. What he wasn’t expecting was for you to pull your legs out of his lap and slide closer to him.

“I think I have a better idea,” you murmured. Your fingers trailed up Minseok’s arm and gripped his shoulder, pulling him closer so that you could whisper into his ear. “Why don’t we discover what kinds of sounds _you_ make instead?”

Those words were all it took for Minseok to lose all sense of control - and therefore his confidence - over the evening. He tried to search your face for any sign you were joking - a twinkle in your eye or a twitch of the lips as you tried to keep down a smile - but it appeared you were being sincere in your offer. Which was wildly exciting, but also completely unexpected.

“It’s not that I don’t want something like that,” Minseok finally managed. “It’s just that I feel like we’re skipping a few steps.” He pulled the pillow he was holding up against his chest and buried his face into it to muffle his words. “Very important steps.”

“Then let’s back up a bit,” you said, gently squeezing his shoulder. “I really like you, Minseok. And I have a sneaking suspicion that you might feel the same way about me.” Your fingers grazed his cheek before cupping his chin. He tried to resist your touch but soon gave in, looking you in the eyes once more. “Am I right?”

“Yes,” he admitted with a shaky sigh. When your face lit up, he couldn’t help but smile. “I really do like you too.”

“Good. Then hopefully this won’t be out of line.”

You leaned forward, brushing the tip of your nose against Minseok’s before pressing your lips against his. The kiss lasted only for a brief moment. You pulled back slightly with only a breath between you. Minseok’s mind was going a mile a minute. He hadn’t expected your first kiss to happen tonight - that completely went against his usual timeline. Yet right now, he couldn’t have cared less about things like that.

He surged forward to close the distance between you, capturing your lips between his own. Minseok’s kiss was gentle but needy. Every moment that passed led to his lips working quicker and more passionately, desperate to commit your taste to memory. His grip on the pillow tightened as he desperately tried to regain control of himself. There was a reason why he was so obsessed with doing things in a particular way; it was so that he would have strict guidelines for when he let loose and enjoyed himself.

But right now, he had no direction to follow and the scent of you was making his head spin.

You gently eased away the pillow that Minseok had been holding onto for dear life and pushed it to the floor. In one fluid motion, your arms wrapped around his neck as you slipped into his lap, straddling his thighs as you deepened the kiss even further. He followed the pace you set, one hand trailing up your arm to cup the side of your face, his thumb gently sweeping across your cheek.

Minseok gasped into your mouth as you start to grind your hips against his growing erection. His arms wrapped around you in an instant, holding you close to his chest. You smiled against his lips and continued to rock your hips on his cock. When the tightness of his jeans felt almost painful, your hand slipped down between your bodies to grab hold of his belt. Minseok grabbed your hand just before you could begin to loosen the pressure against his pulsating member. He pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against yours as he caught his breath.

“What are we doing?” Minseok panted out. Of course, he technically knew what you were doing and where the night would soon lead. But he was looking for guidance more than he was interested in a literal answer. He needed a way to harness his desire so that he could direct it with a tight grip on the reigns.

You pretended to look thoughtful. “I do have one idea about what we could be doing instead.” Your lower lip caught between your teeth and for once you almost appeared to be shy. “I want you to use my mouth until I get to hear every pretty little sound you’re capable of making.”

Minseok’s cock twitched at your words. Finally, he had an idea of what was expected of him and he was more than happy to work within your demand. “Well, what are you waiting for?” He glanced down at the pillow on the floor and kicked it closer so that it sat between his feet. “Get down on your knees. _Now_.”

Your eyebrows darted up at Minseok’s harsh new tone. He had never let you see this side of him before, and thankfully you seemed interested in exploring it further.

His eyes never left your face as you slipped down between his legs. The sight of you kneeling before him, hands on his thighs as you waited for his next order, was absolutely beautiful. “Look at you, so eager and ready for me.” Minseok chuckled as he hooked his thumb into the top of his pants. “Such a good little slut.”

He took note of the way you bit down on your lip and how the corners of your mouth turned upwards. It appeared you enjoyed a bit of name calling. Good thing too, since it had slipped out at the last second. His fingers slipped down and began to undo his belt loops. He purposefully drew out the motion, just to see how long you would wait for him.

Which turned out not to be long at all.

Your fingers dug lightly into his thighs as you began to feel restless. “Feel free to take your time.”

“Are you that hungry for my cock?” Minseok teased. He let his hands fall to his sides and eased back against the couch. “If you want it done faster, do it yourself.”

You reached forward and unzipped his pants, not needing to be told twice. Minseok lifted his hips for you as you tugged his pants down his thighs along with his boxers. His dick twitched as it was hit by the cool air.

Minseok’s breath hitched in his throat as your hand wrapped around the base of his shaft. The palm of your hand was softer and smaller than his own; it felt so different than he was used to as you drew your fist up his length, pausing to swipe your thumb through the precum pooled at his tip. Minseok’s fists clenched at his sides, his nails leaving crescent indents on his palms. You leaned forward and began to leave little kitten licks against his shaft. A choked moan escaped him as your tongue flicked against the underside of his head.

A strand of hair fell across your face and Minseok was quick to brush it away. He felt such a need to do something - anything - with his hands. His fingers brushed through your hair, tucking it carefully behind your ears before resting his hand on the top of your head. It helped to distract him for the moment as you continued to stroke and lick his cock.

You let out a content sigh. His length twitched in your hand as your breath stimulated his shaft that was wet from your tongue. Your eyes lit up at the discovery and you felt Minseok’s fingers tangle themselves in your hair.

As much as he enjoyed the way you teased his cock, Minseok found it difficult to continue to sit quietly through it. He wanted to feel more than just your tongue. He wanted to feel your entire mouth wrapped around his cock. “Feel free to take your time,” he grunted, trying to hold back another moan.

It was difficult for him to keep his noises down, but he refused to break so quickly.

Your grip tightened around his member as you recognized your own words thrown back in your face. “If you want things done faster, do it yourself,” you sniped back. Slowly, you drew your tongue from the base of his shaft up to his tip, slipping your tongue into his slit for good measure and earning a breathless gasp from Minseok for your efforts.

“Fuck my face,” you said, in a much softer voice.

Minseok froze for a moment. The wheels of his mind turned as he studied your face to make certain that he heard you right. That moment of hesitation didn’t last long before a wave of cool determination washed over him.

There was a hardness in his eyes now as he knocked your hand away and gripped his cock by the base, his fingers clenching in your hair. The tightness of his fist caused a dull pain to shoot through your scalp and you let out a small whimper.

He used his grip to pull your face closer and smacked his cock against your lips. “Open your fucking mouth,” he demanded.

You did, licking his tip as he slid his cock past your lips and over your tongue. His thrusts were shallow at first, pushing slowly into your mouth as your tongue swirled around his head. “You really can’t get enough of my dick, can you?” Minseok moaned. He used his grip to hold your head as he slipped the entirety of his length into your mouth, watching your face closely as you winced slightly when he pushed too far in. He pulled back just a bit before letting the weight of his cock rest on your tongue, taking a moment to steady his hitched breathing.

Your tongue flicked against the underside of his length and Minseok took it as a sign to start moving. The pace he set was gentle, to begin with. He wanted so badly to fuck into the back of your throat and make you choke on his cock, but the controlled part of his mind told him that he needed to be more aware and test your limits first.

Watching you be so needy about having your face properly fucked was also enjoyable for him. Only moments after he established a steady pace, Minseok pulled his dick away with a wet pop. He had thought to give you a moment to breathe and didn’t expect it when you whined in denial. “God you sound so filthy,” he laughed softly. He began to pump his fist over his length, his wrist twisting when he reached the head. “Look at you, so desperate to taste me again. Don’t worry, I’ll give you everything you can swallow and more.”

When he slid his cock past your lips again, Minseok picked up the pace. He bucked up his hips to push himself deeper into your mouth, until he hit the point that made you wince once more. This time he didn’t pull back and instead let it sit in that uncomfortable spot until he felt your muscles relax around him. He tapped your chin for your attention, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of you, your mouth wrapped around his cock, your eyes wide and hazed over as you glanced up at him.

“I need you so bad kitten, I don’t think I can control myself like this for much longer,” Minseok murmured. “I need to use your mouth as my cocksleeve if I’m ever going cum. That’s what you wanted, right?” He smiled when you nodded in response. It would be so easy to start fucking your face right now, without restraint. His cock twitched against your tongue at the thought, but he still had some semblance of control left.

Minseok reached down and grabbed one of your hands, moving it up to his thigh. “One squeeze tells me to be more careful but that you want me to keep going. Two squeezes tell me you can’t handle anymore, and I’ll stop. Do you understand?”

You nodded, but that wasn’t enough for him.

“I need you to show me you can use the system, kitten. Go on, give me a good squeeze. Now two more.” Feeling your grip on his thigh gave Minseok the reassurance that he needed to continue. He leaned forward and gently kissed your forehead to let you know how well you were behaving. “Don’t hesitate to squeeze if you need to,” he reminded you.

Now the real fun would begin.

His hips snapped forward, pushing deep into your mouth, making it difficult for you to catch your breath. Minseok could feel you struggling, feel the way your mouth clenched around his cock as you attempted to keep from choking on every brutal thrust. But he didn’t feel any pressure on his thigh, so he didn’t feel any guilt over the way you sputtered and moaned. In fact, he enjoyed it. He was letting go of control in more ways than one, his tongue finally loosening as he allowed himself to moan and even occasionally whimper as he fucked your face at a merciless pace.

He pulled you down onto his cock as he continued to thrust upwards, pushing past what your gag reflex was used to. Your face was streaked with tears and spit as you tried to hold out and let Minseok use you as he pleased. Still, it quickly became too much for you to take and you gripped his thigh tightly, your nose brushing against his neatly trimmed pubic hairs.

Minseok let out a low growl, but he pulled back to allow you just enough room to take a much-needed breath. He waited a moment to see if a second squeeze would follow the first one. He let out a small sigh of relief when he realized you were still willing to continue. “That’s a good girl,” he praised before continuing to fuck into you at the same devastating pace, though he was careful not to push you too far again. “You’re going to look so pretty when your face is covered in my cum.”

You moaned around his cock in response and sent the most wonderful vibrations through Minseok’s body.

All too soon Minseok began to feel the muscles in his thighs and core grow hot and tighten. He cursed under his breath, wanting to hold back and enjoy the wet warmth of your mouth for just a few moments longer. But that was impossible with the way you had teased him earlier. He growled, roughly yanking your hair as he pulled your lips off his throbbing cock. He began to stroke himself desperately, his eyes clenching tightly as he pushed himself over the edge. A series of frenzied moans ripped from his throat as his cock twitched in his fist, coating your face in his cum.

Minseok’s grip on you hair relaxed as he managed to catch his breath. He flexed his fingers to get rid of a cramp before smoothing down your hair. When he finally opened his eyes to gaze down at you, he let out a soft whimper. “You really do look beautiful covered in my cum,” he laughed. He dipped his head down to press a rough kiss to your lips, savoring the taste of himself. “Now wait here just a moment.”

You hummed in response, getting in one last quick kiss before he straightened up.

Minseok got up, pulling up his boxers but shuffling out of his pants as he headed to the kitchen. Minseok flicked on the tap before grabbing a dishcloth and a glass from the cupboard. He wet the cloth, filled the glass, and hurried back to the living room. A smile played on his lips when he saw that you were still kneeling on the pillow just like he told you.

“Here, drink this.” He offered you the glass and let you take a small sip before he began to wipe down your face. “Sorry it’s cold,” he said when you shivered. “It’s easier to clean up, um well, you know, with cold water.”

“Since when are you shy about saying the word cum?” you teased him, watching Minseok’s cheeks heat up. Still, you allowed him to clean you up before climbing back up on the couch and accepting the rest of the water.

Minseok took a seat next to you and hesitated for a moment before lightly wrapping an arm around your waist. After everything that had just happened, he still had very little idea of what to expect from you outside of sex. The way you leaned into his touch helped him feel more at ease though. “Are you alright?” he asked gently. “Was I too rough with you?”

You laughed and cuddled up against his chest. “I’m fine, Min. More than fine, really.” Your eyes slipped shut as you took a moment to listen to Minseok’s rapid heartbeat. “In fact, you could stand to be a bit rougher next time.”

“Next time?” Minseok repeated slowly. The very idea that this was more than a one-night thing made him extremely happy. There were still a lot of details to work out about what that truly meant to each of you, but for now, he was content to accept it as was. “I’ll keep that advice in mind,” he said with a smile, and he pressed a kiss into your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I went searching around for 2019 K-dramas for this as the devil is in the details, and seriously squealed when I saw My Absolute Boyfriend. It made me absolutely certain that getting back into writing was the right call.


End file.
